muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
YF-23 Black Widow II
An advanced prototype 3rd-generation Tactical Surface Fighter that was competing against the YF-22 in the ATSF in order to determine which unit would become the United States' next-generation TSF, the Black Widow II is unique amongst American-made TSFs for several traits. History Built as Northrock's challenge to the YF-22 series, the YF-23 was designed quite unlike most American TSFs, with increased emphasis on mid-to-close range combat. It was even equipped with its own sword type, the XCIWS-2B, a weapon previously found only on European or Japanese TSFs, and had its own rifle type with a bayonet, the XAMWS-24, which had increased carrying capability for more 120mm cannon rounds in exchange for less 36mm chaingun rounds. Each of the YF-23's large forearm storage bays are capable of carrying two standard Close Combat Daggers, a single larger dagger, or even Russian Dagger and Blade Motors models, or Super Carbon blades such as the one's found on the European Typhoon. In light of expectations that a fully-developed YF-23 would be expected to deploy deep into BETA territory, and to solve the ever-present issue of immediate ammunition logistics when faced against inserting troops in behind BETA lines, the YF-23 could also mount up to four of its uniquely universal blade and rifle Mount Pylons; two on each of its shoulder blocks, for a total usage capacity of up to six XAMWS-24 or six of any combination of weapons as required. The Mount Pylons when using the Assualt gun(s) forward it positions it overtop the shoulder it is mounted to, this is possilby to allow the main arms to be unimpeded during thier use. Like the YF-22 protoypes both YF-23 prototypes used different engines; PAV-1 Spider ''used General Electric YF120 thrusters, while PAV-2 ''Grey Ghost used Pratt & Whitney YF119 thruster units. In combat trials versus the YF-22, the YF-23 had the lead with 18 wins, 14 losses, 5 ties and 3 nulls when two YF-23 units were pitted against two YF-22 units. The board concluded that the YF-22 and YF-23 possessed similar levels of stealth and target finding capability, and as a result most of the battles between the YF-22 and YF-23 became close quarters dogfights where the superior maneuverability and advanced melee CQC of the YF-23 had the advantage. The only notable advantage of the YF-22 was its prolonged combat operating time and higher fuel effeciency. Similarly, when pitted against the BETA in JIVES simulations, the YF-23 turned out to be the stronger of the two, dominating the matches with its anti-BETA loadout and design, with a higher kill count and deeper penetration during a standard Hive infiltration JIVES simulation when compared with the YF-22. The YF-23 was eventually rejected, however, on the basis that the YF-23 did not meet US combat doctrine and future requirements as well as the YF-22's cheaper manufacturing cost, longer uptime, and greater ease of maintenance. The two prototypes ended up stored in Edwards Air Force Base; for a time, both units were derided as "the most expensive piece of scrap in the world". Deployment Both YF-23 units never saw active deployment after their test runs, being stored at the Dryden Flight Research Centre in Edwards Air Force Base for a time. Both units underwent visual restoration before being transported to museum and made available for exhibition and public viewing. YF-23N In order to compensate for the loss caused by the rejection YF-23, Northrock Grunnan tried to produce a Navy replacement for the F-14 Tomcat, however the Navy felt the same about a change in military doctrine and tactics as the Army. The Navy decided to instead replace the F-14 with the less expensive F-18 Hornet and its Super Hornet upgrade. The development plan of the YF-23N was dismissed after a brief period review. Trivia *The Black Widow II's name could be a reference to the number of limbs it has relative to a black widow spider (2 Arms + 2 Legs + 4 Mount Pylons = 8 Limbs like an arachnid). The PAV-1 Spider also seems to have a similar marking on the underside of the torso. *Like the Type-00 Takemikazuchi, The Black Widow II has high melee ability but substantial maintenance needs. Category:TSF